Birth of a Death Princess oneshot
by Storychan
Summary: A prequel to The Quest of Death by Shizuka Nezumi. Introduces my OC, Evangeline DuMort, Daughter of Hades, Princess of Erebus,and her two best friends, creepy twin children of Hecate. See more Eva in The Quest of Death!


Birth of a Death Princess ( a PJatO OC introductory oneshot )

By: Storychan

Eva was not dead, but she was in Hades. It was odd to her: the land had the same name as her dad did. Once Mama had gotten sick, it was only a matter of time before the God of Death would step in.

Gods weren't supposed to be this close to their demigod children, Eva knew. Yet with Mama dead and Eva only eight, with nowhere else to go, it seemed cruel even to Hades to have the good, beautiful, dead Miss DuMort in his kingdom and not let their daughter stay.

So, here Evangeline DuMort, called Eva, was, on the banks of the River Styx. As a child of Hades, she knew even the river itself would not **dare **hurt her, not in her father's realm. So, it was swinging her legs over the lapping, polluted black waters that the Voice found her.

The Voice connected to a Hand that was tapping her on the shoulder, calling her _Princess._

"Princess Evangeline," the calm voice called. The Voice was reassuring-the only reassuring voice Eva had heard in days. The whispers of the dead weren't scary to Eva, per se…not when she knew her beloved Mama was one of them. They were just…sad. Hopeless. Pathetic.

Eva didn't blame them, not when she knew they were bored…bored and crazy from the dooming fate of wandering through the Fields of Asphodel for eons. _Mama is probably bored, too, _Eva thought. _I'm lucky Daddy saws I can stay..stay, and visit her. He doesn't want either of us to be all alone._

Yet though the ghosts and the river and even the Furies (who, she realized, would never touch her, under order of her father) didn't scare her, they didn't quite reassure her, either. The fact that Daddy was married to some Lady who'd garden she had played in didn't reassure her, either.

Yet the Voice was calm. It called her Princess. She answered it, "Yep?"

"I have been ordered to your side, Princess Evangeline," the Voice said. _Ordered? _Eva thought. _By who? Daddy? Oh. And…_

"Don't you know my name's _Eva_?" she said, twirling around to face the Voice. She was surprised to discover that the Voice belonged to a girl…a _little _girl, about her age, with big, round glasses and thick, dark hair. She was holding something…the hand of a baby boy.

"Forgive me, Princess," said the girl, seemingly not bothered not all by Eva's outburst. "I am Morgyn Magnus…Daughter of Hecate."

"Hecate?" repeated Eva, gleaming dark eyes curious. "Isn't she the goddess of magic?"

"Witchcraft, actually," said Morgyn, apparently not at all bothered by Eva's mistake. "Among other things. This is my brother, Mynos Malcym," she added, pointing to the child whose hand she still held reassuringly.

"Your names are too _long_", Eva pouted, "especially for such little kids."

"Is da Pwincess not a widdle kid?" smiled the boy, Mynos.

"Good point", laughed Eva, her first laugh since she had arrived in Hades from New York. "Still, tho'. There's no _way _I'm gonna names like that. I'll call you…Flim and Flam!"

"Uh…is that OK?" Eva asked after the Magnus twins made no response for several minutes.

"It's fine," Morgyn said finally. "Forgive me, Princess. My brother and I do not like to talk very much."

"It's OK!" smiled Eva. "Mama…" Unexpectedly, she choked up a bit when she thought of her. "…_used _to say I talk enough for three people. So, I'll talk for all three of us, 'kay?"

Morgyn nodded. "So, Flim," Eva asked curiously, "why are you in Hades, anyway? You don't feel like dead to me."

Eva was surprised to realize she knew what "dead" felt like. Eva was not afraid of Death, really. For a daughter of the God of the Underworld, Death was sort of like a cool older cousin. Ghosts, Furies, and miserly ferrymen had no reason to harm her, if they valued their afterlives. She guessed her demigod powers of death were strengthening now that she was inside Death's doors.

"I'm not dead," Morgyn admitted, "We're…neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Eva repeated, puzzled.

"Yes," Mynos nodded. "Mommy lives here."

"Mommy…as in _Hecate_?" Eva asked. Confirmation came in the form of a silent nod from Morgyn. "Yes, Princess," Morgyn said, her face communicating neither joy nor sadness at the prospect. "Our mother lives in Hades. After Father had an accident pulling a tiger out of a hat in his magic show, Mother said we could stay here."

"She did?" Eva asked, surprised. Eva knew that demigod children like her almost **never **got to live with their godly parents. _It'll be cool not to be the only one down here, though! _ Eva thought, smiling.

"Mother says we owe debt to Lord Hades for letting us stay," Morgyn said. "To pay our debt, Mother says we should be your servants."

"Servants?" Eva repeated in shock.

"Yes," Morgyn said, her eyes lit with a smile that unsurprisingly never reached her mouth. "Lord Hades is King of the Underworld. You are his only daughter, so you are a Princess of the Underworld, especially since you're going to live here. A Princess of Erebus, at least..the Underworld's entry. Princesses must have servants, Mother says."

"Well," Eva asked, "If you **have **to be my servant, Flim, will you be my friend, too?"

Two bespectacled Magnus heads nodded in silent but perfect agreement.

"Then, Flim, Flam, let's go!" smiled Eva, who that day was reborn to friendship and happiness as a Princess of the Dead.


End file.
